This invention relates in general to door operating devices and, more particularly, to an electrically actuated door operator incorporating certain new and useful improvements in motion transmission.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door operator of electro-mechanical character which is uniquely adapted for utilization with various types of doors, including those of the hinge or swinging type, that is whether of a center pivot, butt hinge, or offset pivot mounting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door operator of the character stated which is automatic in operation, being markedly compact and adapted for mounting disposition within the header portion of the door frame.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator which may be utilized with existing door constructions without necessitating expensive modification and reconstruction.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator which incorporates a novel motion transmission system whereby rotary movement from a power source is operatively connected to a door pivot thereby obviating heretofore accepted complex and involved systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator of the character stated wherein the motion transmission system is adapted for automatic disconnection in the event the door is subjected to forces tending to cause a rate of movement greater than that permitted by the normal operation of the motion transmission system.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator of the character stated which incorporates a uniquely designed gear train adapted to minimize the components necessary for power transmission as well as to effect a substantially noiseless operation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator of the type stated which embodies a permanent magnetic-type motor adapted to effect dynamic breaking action upon door closing consequent to spring developed power.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator of the character stated which may be most economically manufactured; the elements of which are designed for minimal friction thereby conducing to longevity of unimpaired operation; which is durable and reliable in usage; and which is extremely versatile in the door art being adapted for energization by any of innumerable remotely located control devices.